Chamomile
by Cummunistgolfer
Summary: Frollo meets a gypsy and decides that he is in love for the first time. The one thing that holds them together is her uncanny tea making ability, can Frollo face his prejudice and accept love for the first time?


Chap 1

Frollo gets boner!1

1 day in the middle of New York city Frollo was reading from the holy scriptures. When suddently...A GYSPY GIRL APPEREAD!

'Omg are you like a gyspy?" roared Frollo

"Yeah lol" she replied. She looked like a gyspy, but her skin looked like she was thrown into an oven and burned rather then a normal person.

"OMFG!" Frollo exploded! "Youz not allowed in my church!"

But the gypsy didn't care. And like the bitch she was she started dancing on the poles, right in the house of god! She even had her loser bell insturment thing! Frollo got so MAD!111 that he punched her right in the feces!

"Like omfg what was that for?" Said the bitch. She sounded like a stupid Irish person rather then a normal person.

"You dance like slut in the house of god!" Roared Frollo like a hose attached to a fire hydrant and it doesn't work. So the kids inside the house just burn alive. "Now I make you into me BITCH!"

"Like, seriously? Said the really Irish gypsy.

The memebers of the church found this all so exciting. In fact none of them even left to go take a big smelly poop, which is what they normally do when things start to get boring. Sometimes it would smell so bad that Frollo would have to wear a nose ring while trying to give his sermon. So he ended up sounding more british rather then the true american he was.

"Yes lol" Said Frollo. "Now youz better go make me my chamomile tea! And then after that we will make sex!" You see, Chamomile tea always made Frollo really horny, in fact in made him so much, that just the thought of it made his INCREDIBLE penis grow ten inches. Frolloz was old, but his penis was like a baby penis, because he rubbed chamomile tea on it to make it fresh and young. And ripe for sex making

So the Gyssy danced like a slut to the kitchen and microwaved water (she is a gyspy, she does everything WRONG!) and even went as far as to use LIPTON brand tea. Lipton brand was an instant turn off to Frollo. And when he saw that, he exploded!

LIPTON? ROARED FROLLO AND HE GOT SO MAD THAT HE RIPPED THE GIRLS HEAD OFF HER SHOULDERS AND PUT IT BACK ON. HE BRAIN STEM WAS HANGING OUT OF THE SIDE OF HER HEAD BUT SHE COULD STILL TALK.

Frrolos dick shrck back in horror as soon as he saw the tea bag. It was like it was saying "OMFG NO!" Lipton brand made frollo's dick get instant AIDS and die. So he would have to pay millions of dollars in shots and shit to get it fixed. Frollo turned to the slutty Irish girl's brain stem and roared right in her face to make her a new pot of tea. Something that will get him prime and ready for sex.

So the stupid bitch went back into the kitchen and brewed a new pot of tea. Frollo threw off his clothes in front of everyone and it was sexy to everyone. Mom's even let their children watch. Because after all, they needed to know god was a lie at some point. And that they really came from their daddy's DICKS.

So Frollo rubbed tea on his dick and it popped like a weasel. Then Frollo stuck his penis into her brain stem. It was like the most sensitive part of her body, but it also felt like Frollo was murdering her. But instead of with a gun or a knife it was with his penis. So he put his penis around her brain stem and jumped rope with her brain stem and his own dick. Frollo picked up her brain stem and combed his pubic hair with it. It was a secert but he was really concerend with the shape of his pubic hari. One time he even craved jesus into his pubic hair. And every barber in the world was so impressed they wanted him to be featured in vogue. But Frollo was a high class man and demanded to be featured in playgirl instead. So he got featured in playgirl in denmark and it was sexy to everyone.

So Frollo got tired from sexing her brain stem and went to sleep in the midle of the church floor. The really Irish gyspy's brain stem repaired itself and wouldn't you know it, her head went right back into place. It was like she was tails from the sonic games, only hotter and less furry.

So everyone left church and it was a memoriable day for everyone. Children talked about how they can't wait to lose their head too. Some even decapated themselves right there. It was so sexy.


End file.
